Esquizoide
by dantez115
Summary: Doppio Vinegar solo era una personalidad mas de Diavolo pero tambien un alma, sin embargo el reencarno en un mundo distópico donde las bromas obscenas no existen y todos son moralmente correctos. Que cosas bizarras le pasaran a nuestro Doppio? (Emparejamiento en curso) basada en el fic de Itachi en Shimoneta de Michael Shadow
1. Un mundo raro

_**Italia, Roma 2001**_

Andaba un tipo de traje blanco murmurando de agonia mientras se retorcia de dolor, ese tipo al parecer hablaba solo…

" _¿_ Jefe…Donde…estas?... _¿_ entonces nos vamos…de este cuerpo?…Jefe…si tu estas ahi…su Victoria esta garantizado…pero lo extranare jefe…marcarme…como lo has hecho…adios…jefe…" Decia el tipo mientras cerraba los ojos, en ella salia un alma que salia del cuerpo para luego irse al cielo.

…

…

…

"Ugh ... mi cabeza ..." Gruñó un tipo sintiendo como si su cabeza estuviera golpeando. "Espera, ¿dónde estoy?" Doppio miró a su alrededor mientras se paraba en un callejón y escuchaba los sonidos de las personas, y algunos ruidos fuertes, así como lo que sonaba como algo que se movía a gran velocidad. _'¿Qué me pasó? ¿Como estoy vivo? ¿Acaso soy un zombie tambien?'_ pensó Doppio y luego miró sus manos.

 _'No, los zombies no están vivos. Y me siento muy vivo. ¿Alguien con habilidades especiales de un usuario stand me trajo de vuelta a la vida?'_ Doppio entonces notó lo que llevaba puesto y no era la de Diavolo sino su ropa original. "Es mi ropa, yo pense que mi Jefe lo habia desecho. ¿Qué me pasó? Lo ultimo que recuerdo es haberme sacrificado para que mi jefe no muriera."

Doppio caminó hasta el final del callejón y echó un vistazo.

Vio a personas vestidas con muy normal, algunos de los hombres portaban maletines y todos parecían tener prisa. Doppio abrió sus ojos en shock al ver rascacielos tan altos, mal altos que habia visto en Italia. Doppio vio la gran tecnologia que llevaban toda esa gente mas en los carros que la gente que llevaba en sus manos.

"¿En que lugar estoy?" Doppio cuestionó cuando vio otra cosa que parecía un carro muy diferentes que el habia visto, noto que estos carros tenia otro aspectos diferentes que los de Italia. Luego notó que varias personas vestían uniformes a juego que consistían en un blazer gris, camisas blancas de manga larga debajo, corbatas rojas, para los hombres era pantalón azul marino y para las mujeres faldas largas. Todos parecían ser adolescentes, y todos fueron a un lugar determinado.

"Donde quiera que esté. Necesito mantener un perfil bajo, tal como mi jefe me enseño". Doppio dijo y colocó su capucha sobre su cabeza cubriendo su rostro. "Si todavía estoy en Italia, debo tener cuidado, después de todo, todavía soy un capo." Doppio dijo cuando comenzó a salir del callejón y siguió a la multitud de adolescentes a cualquier lugar al que iban. Mientras iba caminando algunas personas notaron la ropa de Doppio que tenia una camiseta algo apretada y aparte que era un poco corta

"Oye ves ese muchacho…"

"Su ropa es muy reveladora"

"Crees que debemos reportarlo por tener ropa inadecuada?"

Doppio escuchaba desde lejos gente que hablaban de el, Doppio tenia que irse a un lugar donde la gente no lo pudieran ver entonces se metio en un grupo de adolescente.

Los siguió hasta que llegaron a un lugar llamado "Estación de tren". Doppio parecía que todos estaban reunidos frente a algunas vías, y en el otro lado había varios trenes unidos entre con personas que los abordaban. Y luego el tren se movería por las vías. El no se movia para nada, ya que si lo hace quedaria expuesto y talvez lo vayan a reporter por 'Ropa inadecuada'

"Hombre, parece que los trenes estarán llenos hoy". Un adolescente dijo.

"Sí, pero en su mayoría son". Una muchacha adolescente suspiró.

 _'Estos trenes son para más avanzados que los que he visto antes. Sea cual sea el lugar, parece ser muy avanzado en tecnología'_ Doppio pensó cuando vio a la gente mirando algunas pulseras que tenían una pantalla como algo que se salía de ella. _'Realmente muy avanzado'._

"Oye, ese terrorista estaba en eso otra vez, Blue Tundra. Ella realmente es un peligro para la sociedad". Un adulto le dijo a otro adulto.

"Sí, el Escuadrón de Decencia mejor la captura pronto".

 _'Tundra azul? Un terrorista, eh. Y este el escuadro de decencia parece ser la fuerza de la ley por aquí. La Tundra azul debe ser realmente peligrosa si se necesita un escuadrón completo para capturarla_ '. Pensó Doppio mientras no mostraba expresion.

Entonces sintió que alguien tiraba de su manga. Miró detrás de él y vio a una joven con el largo y desordenado cabello verde, sus ojos eran morados con bolsas profundas debajo de los ojos, llevaba una bata blanca larga con el mismo uniforme que las otras chicas adolescentes debajo. "¿Me puedes hacer un favor?" La niña preguntó mirando a Doppio. _'Es una niña, que alivio. Por poco pense que era la policia de ese escuadron…'_

"Claro que si, ¿cuál es el favor?" Preguntó Doppio con un tono amistoso.

"¿Podría decirme cómo se hacen los bebés?" La niña preguntó con una expresión recta.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"¿Q-Quieres q-que te d-diga cómo se h-hacen los b-bebés?" Doppio decia muy nervisos con leve sonroj en su cara mientras la chica asintió en respuesta. _'Esto es demasiado extraño, alguien de su edad debería saber cómo se hacen los niños. Sin embargo, me está preguntando ... No puedo ver el daño que le que mi jefe me conto sobre eso hace mucho tiempo_ ' Pensó Doppio, y tragando laliva comenzo a explicar "Está bien, así es como se hace ..."

Después de una larga explicación vergonzosa y dolorosa sobre cómo se hacen los bebés.

"Así se hacen los bebés". Doppio dijo con una expresión inquebrantable y la cara de color rojo. Doppio solo sentia mucha verguenza al decir como se hacian los bebes

"¡Sí! ¡Todo tiene sentido! ¡Eso es lo que mi investigación apunta! Muchas gracias". La niña se inclinó.

"No hay problema…Niña…." Doppio dijo con algo de verguenza, y cuando de repente vio a dos hombres vestidos con un uniforme blanco, mirándolo boquiabierto.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"¿Qué?" Doppio cuestionó en inocencia mientras miraba a los sujetos en blanco.

"¡Arrestenlo!" Uno de los hombres gritó.

"Eh?" Doppio cuestionó en confusión. ' _¿Hice algo malo, fue por mi ropa? En ese caso, debería correr'._ Doppio corrió a través de la multitud de personas mientras varias personas vestidas con el uniforme blanco lo seguían. Doppio seguia corriendo mientras se iba a unos callejones

' _Demonios! Demonios! Demonios! Porque siempre me pasa esto!? Desearia que mi jefe me ayudara!"_ Pensaba Doppio mientras corria lo mas rapido que fuera. Entonces Doppio vio una salida en el callejon.

"Espero que todavia este conmigo ahora… _ **「**_ _ **EPITAPH**_ _ **」**_ " Entonces **「** **EPITAPH** **」** hizo en accion, Entonces el cabello de Doppio se extendio para luego dar vista unas imagenes, el vio como el corria y se topaba una hermosa joven con cabello plateado, ojos color aguamarina, y tenía unos pechos bastante desarrollados llevaba el mismo uniforme que las otras chicas adolescentes.

Doppio corrió y luego se topó con la misma chica.

"Oh lo siento." La niña se disculpó.

"¡Srta. Nishikinomiya! ¡Ese hombre es un criminal!" Dijo uno de los hombres de uniforme.

"Ya veo." La niña de cabello plateado dijo, Doppio aun teniendo **「** **EPITAPH** **」** , el vio como la chica movió su pierna hacia la mejilla de Doppio lo cual lo golpeo mandandolo mentros hacia atras. Doppio justo al ver esa patada se agacho para esquivarlo. La patada se dirigio hacia una pared la cual se rompio.

 _'¡Qué ridícula fuerza!'_ Doppio pensó en estado de shock y horrodizado. Doppio vio otra vez a **「** **EPITAPH** **」** viendo como la niña mando otro puño para darle un golpe a la cara de Doppio para asi dejarlo inconsiente.

Entonces Doppio vio es puno venir hacia direccion a su rostro, Doppio actuo rapido esquivando ese puño para empujar la niña

"¡Maldito! Deja de esquivar mis golpes. Quítate esa capucha y revela tu rostro!" La niña grito a Doppio.

 _'¿No han visto mi cara? Entonces, ¿por qué me persiguen?_ Pensó Doppio mientras miraban a la niña.

"¡Arresten a ese joven! ¡Habló de algo impropio a una niña aparte de tener una ropa que no cumplen con el reglamento!" Dijo un hombre en el uniforme blanco.

 _'¿Espere? ¡¿Qué le dije a esa chica de pelo verde desordenado es el problema aquí, Y que demonios tiene que ver mi ropa?!_ Cuestionó Doppio en su mente con sudor en su rostro.

"¡Es un terrorista! ¡Atrapelo!"

 _'¿En serio? ¿Un terrorista? Seria muy justificado me arrestaran por se un gangster pero ¿Un terrorista?'_ Doppio pensó mientras comenzaba a descubrir que estaba acorralado.

"Esto es malo ..." murmuró Doppio el miro **「** **EPITAPH** **」** denuevo y cuando el futuro se soprendio. El vio una jovencita por su aspecto, con largo cabello negro, llevaba un paño blanco sobre su cuerpo y un par de bragas blancas sobre su cara. Quien todos incluyendo a el mirando hacia arriba. Entonces una voz femenina hablo…

"¡Gran Nepe!" La niña gritó.

"... ¿Eh?"

"¡Gran Nepe! ¡Oh, sí, gran polla dentro de una gatita! ¡Los nepes son los mejores!" La chica dijo sin vergüenza lo que nunca, mientras movía sus dedos de una manera muy excitada.

"¡Es la Tundra Azul! ¡Atrapenla!"

"Aquí hay algunos regalos!" La niña conocida como Tundra Azul lanzó algunas fotos al aire. Doppio captó una de las fotos que era de una niña inclinada mostrando sus bragas traseras y blancas el cual se sonrojo un poco.

' _Por que demonios-?'_ Doppio solo miraba con sudor frio mientras tenia una cara ensombrecida.

"¡No miren eso! ¡Son mortales!" Los hombres de uniforme blanco gritaban a todos los que habían tomado una foto.

"Será mejor que te vayas". La Tundra azul saltó hacia él y saltó alrededor cuando estaba acorralada por dos hombres. "¡Míralo! ¡Debajo de esto estoy completamente desnuda! ¡Atácame y me quedaré con nada más que con mi traje de cumpleaños!" Dijo la chica haciendo que los dos hombres retrocedieran un poco mientras huía.

Doppio aprovechó la oportunidad para escabullirse y salió corriendo de la estación de tren. "¿qué diablos fue eso?" Doppio corrió de regreso al callejón desde donde comenzó apoyandose de la pared…

"Está bien,Doppio cálmate. Se positivo, ya no estoy en Italia. Por alguna razón, he terminado en un lugar diferente y talvez otro tiempo. Aun puedo usar **「** **EPITAPH** **」** , solo puedo usar mi habilidad de predicir el futuro, pense que . Y ahora, soy un terrorista buscado por contarle a un chica, cómo se hacen los bebés ... Por qué yo ... por qué siempre a mi?, por qué siempre la mala suerte me pasa a esto mi?. Como...voy sobrevivir a este lugar si no tengo a mi jefe lado mio? " Dijo Doppio cayendo de rodillas.

"Ya no soy un sottocapo... ya no soy un sottocapo? Ya no soy un sottocapo..." dijo Doppio mientras comenzaba a reirse un poco con una lagrimas en el borde de sus ojos. "Solo soy una persona normal quien perdio su jefe...con el predecir el futuro...pero aparte de eso, soy normal.." Doppio dijo mientras se agarraba su cabeza y dejo de reirse y paro de llorar. El tomo una chamarra abandonada del callejon, se la puso y salió a la calle.

 _'La pregunta es, ¿qué hacer ahora? ¿Sigo huyendo de esos hombres de uniforme blanco que solo se encargan de arrestar a gente sin moral? ¿O intento y comienzo una nueva vida sin mi jefe a mi lado? Tengo miedo, pero lo averigüemos cómo funciona este mundo_ … _ **jefe**_ …'. Penso Doppio para retirarse de ese callejon agarrando un telefono descompuesto tirado en el suelo…

 _ **CONTINUARA**_

 **Bueno, talvez ya tenga varios como Josuke, Giorno, Johhny, etc. Pero me dio ganas de hacer este Crossover algo fuera de comun pero quise ser el primero de hacer un fanfic de Doppio en un anime, siendo muy inocente lo mande un mundo demasiado para el.**

 **Bueno aqui la pregunta.**

 **Creen que con** **「** **EPITAPH** **」** **es suficiente para Doppio o agrego tambien a** **「** **KING CRIMSON** **」** **tambien como su Stand? En dado caso si lo agregara Doppio seria mas OP de lo normal y lo cual seria mas facil para el Aunque tambien tendra comportamiento parecidos a la de diavolo.**

 **Los dejare con su criterio, Arrivederci**


	2. Mi nombre es Terzo Salse

Doppio había logrado reunir cierta información en lo que dedujo ser una Biblioteca y ahora tenía suficiente conocimiento para comprender cómo funciona este mundo y País con un traductor que había robado de alguien si que cediese cuenta. Ahora también sabía que había sido prohibido en este país conocido como "Japón" hablar de algo indecente, como el sexo, las palabras sucias y todo lo que parecía demasiado "sexual" se convirtió en ilegal

El sexo era algo solo para los que estaban casados, y nadie más hasta que se casaron.

Al principio, Doppio descubrió que esto era muy extraño y un poco exagerado, a él realmente no le llamaban la atención esas cosas debido que siempre estuvo a lado de su jefe en Passione como sottocapo, pero que iba tan lejos como para declararlo ilegal solo por hablar de ese tipo de cosas. Doppio supo que la razón de esto era que el gobierno quería que Japón fuera un país moral, por lo que se deshicieron de todo lo que se consideraba inmoral. También se enteró de estas cosas llamadas Peace Makers o PM para abreviar. A quien todos se vieron obligados a usar. También descubrió que si alguien no usaba camisa o pantalón o que usaban ropa corta y inadecuada eran al instante arrestado.

Entonces, Doppio lo decidió para no terminar en problemas con la ley. Necesitaba conseguir a estos hacedores de paz. Se dirigió a algo llamado soporte técnico donde había oído que tenía que ir si uno tenía un problema con el PM. "Perdóneme, pero mi PM se rompió de repente. Me preguntaba si podría obtener un nuevo conjunto?" Doppio le preguntó a un hombre en el mostrador.

"¿De verdad? ¿Se rompió? ¿Qué tan raro, bien tienes el modelo roto contigo?"

"No señor, funcionó mal y explotó Una vez que finalmente logré quitármelo". Si había algo en lo que Doppio confiaba, era su capacidad de mentir, Su jefe le enseno en casos que un traidor o alguien que lo agrediera mentía pero la mayoría de veces era su jefe quien mataba a ellos. Pero como el no esta, Doppio tendría que arreglárselas."

"Eh, qué extraño que no debería pasar. Bueno, creo que puedo darte un nuevo conjunto". El hombre hojeó un pequeño armario debajo de su escritorio y sacó un par. "Aquí deberían funcionar bien".

"Muchas gracias". Doppio se inclinó y rápidamente, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, derribó al hombre en el mostrador empujando un nervio en el cuello del hombre. Se coló silenciosamente en la habitación de atrás y despertó al hombre. Doppio tenía unos ojos de color amarillos mirando fijamente al hombre.

"Tus ojos se vuelven cada vez más pesados ... estás cayendo en un profundo sueño". Doppio cantó cuando el hombre comenzó a verse somnoliento y de repente se quedó dormido.

"Una vez que despiertes, te olvidarás de reunirme conmigo o de darme estas PM. Será como si todo fuera nada más que un sueño, continuarás tu día como de costumbre. ¡Schizoid Man!" Doppio chasqueó los dedos y se desvaneció rápidamente antes de que el hombre pudiera despertarse.

"Ugh ... ¿Qué sucedió ... me quedé dormido? Oh, hombre, es mejor que vuelva al trabajo". El hombre dijo y volvió al mostrador cuando Doppio salió por la puerta trasera. "La hipnosis realmente funciona. Esto será útil". Doppio dijo y colocó el hilo con la moneda en el bolsillo. Doppio también había agarrado con él un manual sobre PM's.

"Está bien, entonces veamos ..." Doppio hojeó el libro.

"Necesitaré estas herramientas aquí para reprogramar el PM".

" _Y ahora necesito que alguien ocupe mi puesto de Sottocapo…"_ Dijo Doppio

"RING RING RING! Hola? Con quien tengo el gusto?" Dijo Doppio mientras tenia un teléfono roto en su oreja

/

Después de unas horas, Doppio había reprogramado completamente el PM cambiando algunos cables dentro del PM y volviendo a armar el PM. Luego colocó el PM en su muñeca y el otro alrededor de su cuello. "Ahí, ahora no seré sospechoso". Luego, Doppio cerró el manual y rápidamente volvió a guardarlo dentro de la tienda de soporte técnico. Doppio volvió a salir. "Está bien, es hora de probar esto".

"Pene". Doppio dijo.

"..." No hay reacción del PM.

"Está bien, vagina".

"..." No hay reacción.

"Y realmente no quiero decir esto ... Voy a meter mi polla dentro de tu vagina tan fuerte que no podrás caminar por la mañana". Doppio dijo con un pequeño rubor de vergüenza.

"..." No hay reacción.

"Éxito". Ahora vino el verdadero problema, necesitaba dinero . Y para obtener dinero necesitaba un trabajo, y para conseguir un empleo aquí, necesitabas una educación, bueno para los que dan mucho dinero de todos modos. También necesitaba un lugar para quedarse.

"Ahora necesito cambiarme en algún lugar." Dijo Doppio mientras fue a un Bazzar de ropa, adentro de ella estaba ropa muy formal y que la mayoría de esta era de trabajo o de escuela. Doppio agarro una ropa de estudiante para pasar de persivido.

Despues de un rato el joven salió una vestimenta diferente pero era un poco diferente, aparte que tenia el uniforme de la escuela, tenia su cabello amarillo y también tenia las pupilas de color naranja. Entonces el joven saco un teléfono de su bolso y se lo puso en su oreja

"No se preocupe jefe, no lo defraudare en mi primer misión!" Dijo el joven

" _NO TE PREOCUPES. AHORA TU NOMBRE SERA SALSE TERZO Y SERAS EL NUEVO SOTTOCAPO DE PASSIONE. PERO ESCUCHAME BIEN, NO TE ENCARINE CON NADIE. SACALES INFORMACION Y SI PUEDES HAZTE AMIGOS DE ELLOS PERO NOS DESAREMOS DE ELLOS DESPUES. NO NECESITAMOS A ESOS DEGENERADOS DE BROMA SUCIA RIDICULA. NUESTRO OBJETIVO PRINCIPAL ES HACER QUE PASSIONE SURGE DENUEVO."_

"Entendido jefe." Entonces el joven llamado Terzo colgó el teléfono roto mientras salió de la salida de emergencia sin activar la alarma

\\\\\

Terzo andaba caminando mientras tenia como objetivo saber mas sobre este mundo, también de crear Passione en este mundo hacerlo una mafia poderosa y invencible pero para eso necesita hacer el primer paso.

"¡Eh, estás ahí! ¡En la sudadera negra!" Una voz femenina que escuchó de antes llegó a sus oídos.

"¡Sí, tú! ¡Aquí!" Terzo se dio la vuelta y vio a una chica con el pelo negro atado en una cola de caballo, que llevaba gafas sobre sus ojos de color marrón claro. Y ella llevaba uno de esos uniformes que él ha visto usar varios adolescentes.

Y junto a ella estaba un hombre joven con la versión masculina del uniforme, el hombre tenía el pelo castaño corto y los ojos marrones, también tenía una expresión confusa en su rostro. Terzo solo sudó al ver a Blue Tundra el que le había contado su jefe sobre ella, estaba vestida con ropa de civil, para ocultar el hecho de que ella es Blue Tundra.

Terzo suspiró y caminó hacia ellos.

"¿Puedo ayudarte?"

"¡De esta manera!" La niña lo arrastró a él y al joven a un pequeño café.

"Este lugar no tiene muchos clientes en este momento, por lo que podemos hablar en privado". La tundra azul se volvió hacia el joven.

"¡Tengo que admitir que el Sr. Okuuma fue brillante!"

"¿Qué?"

"¡Ella compró totalmente tu pequeño discurso heroico! ¡Justo cuando pensé que eres un chico que realmente sabe cómo exprimir la mierda!" Ella dijo y luego el señor Okuma, que estaba tomando un sorbo de agua, la escupió.

"¡Oh, wow expulsándome por toda la cara después de 4 segundos de hablar? ¡Realmente estás ansioso! Ahora estoy empapado". Terzo le dio una palmada al niño en la espalda mientras estaba tosiendo, el chico luego se levantó de la silla y miró a la chica en estado de shock, ya que había puesto las bragas sobre su cara de nuevo.

"¡Argh! ¡Eres tú!"

"¡Así es! Tundra azul, el terrorista de la broma sucia, alias. Ayame Kajou. Es bueno hacerte una paja". Dijo mostrando un cierto gesto con la mano.

"¡Hola! ¡Decencia, escuadrón!" Okuma estaba en su PM.

"¡Hey! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Detente!"

Ayame saltó a Okuma impidiéndole que se pusiera en contacto con el Decency Squad mientras lo mantenía en un estrangulamiento.

"Entonces, ¿estás listo para ordenar? Un anciano con bigote, y su pelo blanco atado en una coleta les preguntó perezosamente.

"¡Ayuda a esta chica a ser un terrorista!" Okuma gritó.

"Sí, soy consciente de eso. ¿Puedo empezar con una bebida?"

"..."

"..."

"Umm, té verde ..."

"Tendré lo mismo que él". Dijo Terzo.

"Sí, por cierto. ¿Quién es este tipo?" Preguntó Okuma.

"Es un chico al que ayudé, como tú. Se metió en problemas por contarle a una chica cómo se hacen los bebés". Ayame respondió

. "Lo describió con tanto detalle".

"Creo que te equivocas de persona". Terzo dijo con una expresión inexpresiva.

"Pero si eras ese joven, como que no eras.?" Ayama pregunto.

"Crees que me parezco a la persona que estas buscando?" Pregunto Terzo, Ayama vio de cerca al joven y se podía distiguir que su expresión facial y cuerpo era muy diferente que el chico que encontró hace rato.

"Entonces tienes que ver con el?" Pregunto Ayame

"Solo soy un pariente de el…Tio para explicarlo mejor." Terzo realmente tenia como arma el de mentir. No quería decepcionar a su jefe en su primer dia.

"Bueno, entonces porque no preocupas de esos PM?" Pregunto Okuma

"Soy de un país mas desarrollado, así que realmente no sabía que esta leyera una cosa". Doppio dijo tranquilamente.

"¿De verdad? ¿Y de un pueblo aislado?" Ayame preguntó.

"Italia…". Terzo respondió con una expresión sin emoción.

"Italia? Vaya suerte tiene algunos." Okuma dijo.

"Porque lo dices?" Pregunto Terzo

"En Italia debido que están con problemas de crímenes y asesinatos, no siguieron con eso de las bromas sucias y en vez de poner PM para eso, daban fuego con discreción a cualquier criminal o ladrón. Eso incluye mujeres, hombres y niños." Dijo Okuma

" _Bueno, en Italia ya no es una opción para que Passione surja de nuevo ahí."_ Penso Terzo

"¡Bueno cambiando de tema, tu pariente pudo luchar de manera uniforme con Anna Nishikinomiya! ¡No está tan mal!" Ayame felicitó.

"¿¡Espera? Okuma preguntó.

"Oh, esa ridícula y fuerte chica de cabello plateado. Anna Nishikinomiya? El que mi tio me había contado?" Doppio dijo hacer una nota mental de ese nombre. Después de una larga conversación sobre Okuma tratando de convencer a Ayame, la única razón por la que se inscribió en la academia fue porque admiraba a Anna, y que no le interesaban las bromas. como su padre era quien era un famoso terrorista de broma sucia.

"¡Bueno, no puedo dejarte ir ahora como me has desenmascarado!" Ayame dijo con una risa.

"¡Te desenmascaraste!" Okuma señaló.

"¿Y usted, joven Exhibicionista?" Ayame se dirigió a Doppio.

"En primer lugar, mi nombre es Terzo, Salse Terzo. En segundo lugar, no me importa lo de la broma sucia en absoluto…". Dijo Terzo.

"¡Entonces tampoco puedo dejarte ir!" Ayame declaró.

"¿Y cómo evitará que nos vayamos?" Terzo cuestionó.

Y al momento siguiente, él y Okuma fueron amarrados en un piso secreto debajo de la cafetería, con bragas sobre sus cabezas.

"Porque tuve que preguntar?". Dijo Terzo con nerviosismo

"¡Desátame! ¡Le prometí a Anna que lucharía por la moral pública!" Okuma dijo tratando de liberarse.

"Yo solo quiero salir conocer mas afuera!". Terzo dijo nerviosamente.

"Bueno, tengo una propuesta alternativa, ayúdame a establecer una organización de bromas sucias, llamada SOX. ¡En lugar de seguir la ley, la derribaremos!" Ayame dijo.

"¡¿Estás loca ?! ¡Moriré antes de hundirme tan bajo!" Okuma declaró.

"¿Por qué estás tan en contra de la idea? ¿Es el nombre SOX? ¿No es lo suficientemente llamativo?"

"¡Ese no es el punto ficticio!" Okuma dijo molesto.

"Creo que es un gran nombre. Mira ..." Ayame sacó una pizarra con la palabra

"SOX" escrita en ella.

"La O, se parece a un agujero de culo".

"¿Y qué ?!"

"Dios mío, realmente eres un palo en el barro. Tienes una nombre asombroso total como Tanukichi pero es un desperdicio, porque dejas que la sociedad te inmacule. "

" Deja mi nombre fuera de esto, wierdo! " Okuma dijo.

"Pregunta, ¿cómo puedes hablar ese tipo de lenguaje sin afectar al PM?" Preguntó Terzo curioso.

"¡Es fácil, es porque tengo esto!" Ayame levantó un teléfono con tapa rosa que tenía un reloj de cuenta regresiva.

"¿Un teléfono con tapa? Ni siquiera sabía que todavía las fabricaban". Okuma dijo.

"Cuando introduzco un código secreto, neutraliza la vigilancia, y una vez abierto, puedo decir lo que quiero por 3 minutos al día.

Tengo 50 segundos más de invencible. Esto se usó para luchar. contra la ley para la moral pública y la crianza saludable de niños. Es la única arma efectiva que mi padre Masashi Endo me dejó ", dijo Ayame con una expresión ligeramente triste.

" ... "

"Por cierto, me encanta sorber los cuentos de gallos, ¡si sabes lo que estoy diciendo! Ayame volvió rápidamente a su estado normal.

"¡Detente! ¿Espera, Masashi Endo?" Okuma cuestionó mientras el mismo Doppio recuerda ese nombre de un libro de la biblioteca que leyó.

"Sí, el hombre encarcelado hace 10 años, por meterse con una chica de preparatoria antes de que termine su carrera política. Pero, de hecho, mi padre era inocente. El primer ministro tuvo algunos matones que lo enmarcaron para que ya no fuera una amenaza para su poder ", dijo Ayame.

" ¿Y confías en tu padre? ", Preguntó Okuma.

" Sí, después de todo, papá prefería gmilfs."Ayame declaró con un sentido de orgullo.

" ¿Qué tipo de padre le dice eso a su hija? "

" Pienso que estoy confundido, que es gmilfs?" Terzo preguntó, entonces Okuma lo susurró al oído.

" ... Eso es simplemente desagradable. "

" Me dio el teléfono el día que se lo llevaron. Y me dijo que amar chistes sucios es normal, y usar este teléfono para expresar mi sueño ", dijo Ayame apasionadamente.

" ¡Eso está tan mal! ", Dijo Okuma.

Más tarde, las cosas empeoraron. Ayame los chantajeaba a ambos, diciendo que los reportaría al Escuadrón de la Decencia. Y que sería inútil revelar que ella es Tundra Azul ya que era parte de el consejo estudiantil en la academia, revelando que un miembro del consejo reflexionará mal sobre Anna. Y le ofreció a Okuma que si él hacía lo que ella había dicho, ni él ni Anna se lastimarían.

"¿Y qué? ¿Es para detenerme? "cuestionó Terzo.

"Como dijiste, realmente no te importa. Nunca dijiste que realmente te importaba el sistema de moralidad actual. Simplemente no te importa qué sistema tiene este mundo ". Ayame dijo.

" ¿Pero qué te hace pensar que me pondré del lado tuyo? "Preguntó Terzo.

"¿Realmente crees que este sistema es mejor que otro sistema en el que existe el concepto de chistes sucios? ", preguntó Ayame.

" ¿Qué es exactamente lo bueno del sistema de chistes sucios?"

" Bueno por una parte, a los jóvenes se les enseñará saludablemente en la forma de tener relaciones sexuales, y tendrán un libre albedrío para elegir su propio camino ", explicó Ayame.

" Elige un camino, ¿eh? "Terzo pensó en todo los diferentes caminos que ha visto a las personas que caminan hacia abajo, incluido el camino que recorrió ... Pero a pesar de las muchas malas decisiones que ha visto hacer a las personas, había ciertas personas, como un maldito traidor de pelo rubio, que solía saber a quién recorría un buen camino.

"Además, incluso si me informas, aún serás arrestado." Señaló Ayame con una sonrisa.

"..." Terzo dejó escapar un suspiro nervioso

. "Ganas. "

" ¡Oh, sí! De todos modos, este fin de semana tenemos un trabajo para difundir la verdad en la asamblea. Aunque necesitamos encontrar un método sobre cómo difundir la verdad ". Ayame reflexionó.

" Bueno, ya que no soy un estudiante al que realmente no puedo ir, ahora puedo ", dijo Terzo.

"... Oh, sí, si la gente te ve en los terrenos de la escuela, estarás bajo sospecha. Necesitamos encontrar una manera en la que nos puedas ayudar ... Hmm, ¿qué hacer? "Ayame comenzó a caminar en círculos, pensando." ¿En qué eres realmente bueno? "

" Luchando, mintiendo, espiando "

"Eso es todo! ¡Puedes infiltrarte en el Decency Squad y proporcionarnos información! ¡Y cuando sea necesario, puedes luchar contra Anna si se convierte en un problema! ", Dijo Ayame.

" ¿Y cómo me uno al equipo de Decencia? " Preguntó Terzo.

" Bueno, hay una cierta prueba que necesita ser tomada. Pero debes poder determinar qué es moral y qué es inmoral ", dijo Ayame.

" ¿Eso es todo? No suena tan difícil ", dijo Terzo.

" Entonces, ¿estás con nosotros o no? "Preguntó Ayame. Terzo pensó en ello, y el Escuadrón de la Decencia todavía debería Estar buscando el llamado "El Exhibicionista" y la mejor manera de evitar que finalmente lo arresten, es infiltrarse en la base principal donde puede mantenerse actualizado sobre la información que recopilan sobre "El Exhibicionista".

De esa manera, sería más fácil. capaz de borrar cualquier información que recopilen sobre él o engañarlos para que no lo sospechen. Además, a él realmente no le importaba si la sociedad continuaba como está ahora, o cambiarla a la que Ayame imaginó.

"Supongo ... pero lo haré necesito un lugar para vivir, y un trabajo mientras tanto ".

" ¡Tengo la solución perfecta! ", declaró Ayame.

" ... "

" ... "

" ¿Qué es? "Terzo preguntó.

" ¡Puedes trabajar aquí en el Café y el gerente puede proporcionarte un apartamento! ", Respondió Ayame.

"Pero no tengo calificaciones para trabajar aquí. Además, ¿qué te hace pensar que el gerente simplemente lo aceptará así? ", Preguntó Terzo y al momento siguiente volvieron a la cafetería frente al anciano que era el gerente.

"Dale ¡Este tipo es un trabajo y un viejo de apartamento! ", dijo Ayame.

" Creo que estás pidiendo demasiado, Ayame- "dijo Terzo, pero fue interrumpida.

" Claro , puede comenzar mañana. Y tengo un apartamento que puede alquilar por un tiempo ". El gerente respondió con una expresión sin emoción, como si no fuera un gran problema para él.

" ... "

"..."

"Tengo una pregunta?", dijo Terzo.

"Cual es?" Dijo Ayame

"Hay por casualidad una…organización peligrosa que venda drogas?"

"Porque preguntas eso?" Pregunto Ayame algo confusa y algo nerviosa

"Solo quiero estar seguro para cuidarme, ya sabes para estar atentos ante cualquier peligro." Dijo Terzo

"Bueno, hay uno aunque no se sabe mucho. Nosotros la SOX no queremos involucrarnos con ellos debido que son peligrosos. Se llama-" Ayama se detuvo y puso una expresión de miedo " _El Juárez Cartel"_

"El Juárez Cartel?" Dijo Terzo

"El Cartel Juárez-Michoacán, es unos de la organizaciones de drogas mas poderosas y peligrosas, se dice que es gobernante de México el cual está bajo total corrupción y también tienen poder gran parte de Estados Unidos, Todo comenzó que debido que estamos bajo una sociedad que esta prohibido las bromas sucias, no le dieron importancia a la venta de drogas se teoriza que el jefe que esta detrás de esto reside aquí en Japón. Los PM tratan a la vez de detener al jefe de Juárez Cartel y también detenernos por supuesto." Dijo Ayame

"Entonces dices que el jefe esta aquí?" Pregunto Terzo

"No se sabe…esto lo que se…" Dijo Ayame

"Bueno, solo quería saber eso, Gracias y hasta luego!" Dijo Terzo despidiéndose cordialmente

"Adios, supongo" Dijo el gerente

"Adios…" Dijo Ayame

 **Mas Tarde**

" _BUEN TRABAJO, TERZO! SOLO TENEMOS QUE AVERIGUAR DONDE ESTA ESE TAL JEFE DE JUÁREZ CARTEL. SABES LO FACIL EN QUITARLE SU NEGOCIO Y DOMINAR CASI UN CONTINENTE ENTERO?"_ Dijo Doppio atravez del teléfono roto de Terzo

"Claro Jefe, pero esa tal Ayame No sabe donde esta pero sabe que esta aquí en Japón. Ella dice que no se sabe mucho de ese cartel aparte que sus socios están muy ocultos" Dijo Terzo algo preocupado

" _TERZO…TU CONSIGUE MAS INFORMACION SOBRE ESE CARTE, PERO NO HAY QUE ARRUINAR NINGUN PASO YA QUE SI LO HACEMOS TODO NUESTRO PLAN SE ARRUINARA. SOLO ESPERO QUE ESA PERRA LLAMADA AYAME Y SU PERRITO FALDERO OKUMANO TAMBIÉN ESA MALDITA DE ANNA Y LOS DECENCY SQUAD NO SE ENTROMENTA EN NUESTRO PLANES. PERO POR AHORA SOLO VE A CLASES EL DIA DE MANAÑA SIN QUE SOSPECHEN DE TI Y PODRAS DESCANSAR DE NOCHE MIENTRAS BUSCO A GENTE QUIEN ESTA ASOCIADA A ESE CARTEL PARA PODER ASÍ MATARLO CON MI STAND Y TOMAR SU IMPERIO. RECUERDA TERZO, LO HACEMOS POR NUESTRO DIFUNTO JEFE, LO HACEMOS POR…PASSIONE. BUSCA MAS INFORMACION MI QUERIDO TERZO."_

"Lo hare, puede confiar en mi Jefe!" Dijo Terzo con determinación colgando el teléfono y así comienza la misión de renacer Passione de nuevo

 _ **STAND:**_ _ **「**_ _ **Schizoid Man**_ _ **」**_

 _ **Poder: ¿?**_

 _ **Velocidad: ¿?**_

 _ **Rango: ¿?**_

 _ **Durabilidad: ¿?**_

 _ **Precisión: ¿?**_

 _ **Potencial: A**_

 _ **Habilidad:**_ _Schizoid Man es una Stand otorgada después de evolucionar a Epitaph a la vez que funciona como un Stand aunque es un pequeño parte de su forma verdadera, su habilidad consiste de poner al enemigo a un sueño profundo y borrarle la memoria y también es capaz de borrar todos sus recuerdos hasta poder dejar a alguien borrándole sus enseñanzas de hablar y todos sus recuerdos de toda su vida._

 _NDA: Este Stand será como la encarnación de King Crimson pero más peligroso y mortal_


End file.
